Daisuke's Parents
They are parent of Daisuke Fujiwara and owner of Fuji, Gin and Gin's Siblings. Personality Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Daisuke's Parents are the owners of a small hotel near Futago pass, and as Akakabuto's terror becomes worse, it starts to effect their business by people not being allowed to go skiing in the mountains, and people being to scared to go near the bear's territory. Ginga Densetsu Weed Daisuke's Parents still holds the same inn. They are seen as the story of the first half talking with their son about Futago Pass's wild dog problem. They like Gin as a good leader, but believe that the dog probably already died of old age. Hybrid Bear Arc Daisuke's parents are seen at the end of the series, when Gin comes to visit the Fujiwara guesthouse. Ginga: The Last Wars Daisuke and his parents continue to live at the inn. Bob chasing Cross, Sunny and Maru until they've arrive at the Fujiwara house and hide under it. Dogs appear under Daisuke and his parents house and he identifies them as Gin's friends. The dogs are given food while Bob was monitoring from a distance. Daisuke departure of Bob attacking the site and will stick to Sunny's neck, but the Cross attacked Bob's neck and hit her on her back on the ground. Sunny and Maru and caught Bob's legs. Daisuke's father arrives dazed scene when the trio let Bob go. Daisuke's parents would like to help Bob and provide food, but Bob leaves. After that Daisuke arrives from the vet with Gin and his parents are happy to see him, to their surprise their son also let Cross into the house to greet. When trucks arrive, Daisuke's mom ask Daisuke who's coming. After Daisuke is about leave, she ask him where he's is going in rain. Daisuke told her that he is already old enough, she tell him that he's always her child and always worried about him. Then, news crews begin swarming around their house unaware that the dogs were fighting against the bears, the crew begin to see Cross hiding under the porch. Daisuke's Father explains to them that Cross is a friend of Gin's and hasn't left since yesterday when the crew tried to get closer to her, Daisuke's Father tries to warn them Cross is a wild dog and she might bite. While they were waiting for Daisuke to return his mother asks his father if he could give Gin his eye drops doing so Daisuke's father points out Gin is well behaved. Then, they hear that their son is home and Daisuke's father goes to greet him and meets Gin's grandsons Orion and Rigel and comments that the red pup looks a lot like Riki. When Daisuke speaks of Sirius his father hopes the pup is still alive and sees the two pups run into the house rushing past his mother who surprised that Gin has grandchildren. They all notice that Cross is gone and figures she must have left while they weren't looking. Seeing the mess the brothers made Daisuke's mother tells him to clean it up and when she sees Gin trying to stand up and go outside and ask Daisuke if he's allowed too. All three see the dogs leave but not before Gin thanks Daisuke their son tries to go after him to no avail and Daisuke's father begins to wonder what the akita was in a hurry for and thinks the bear may attack again. But Daisuke's father understood why he left because as a boss dog Gin must protect his friends. A bit later, Daisuke's father comes to the front door to see that Rigel has returned but with great worry. Realizing that something is wrong Daisuke leaves the house with his father and follows the black akita to where Gin, Orion and their unconscious friend are. Trivia * In the second print of Ginga Seiken Densetsu Meteor Gin, the dad is said to be named Kōsaku Category:Humans Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Primates Category:GDR Characters Category:GDF Characters